best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"The Way I Am" by Eminem
The Way I Am is a song by American rapper Eminem. It is featured on his compilation album Curtain Call. Lyrics Man, whatever Dre just let it run Ayo, turn the beat up a little bit Ayo, this song is for anyone Fuck it, just shut up and listen, ayo I sit back with this pack of Zig-Zag's and this bag Of this weed, it gives me the shit needed to be The most meanest MC on this—on this Earth And since birth I've been cursed with this curse to just curse And just blurt this berserk and bizarre shit that works And it sells and it helps in itself to relieve all this tension Dispensing these sentences, getting this stress That's been eating me recently off of this chest And I rest again peacefully But at least have the decency in you To leave me alone, when you freaks see me out In the streets when I'm eating or feeding my daughter To not come and speak to me, I don't know you And no, I don't owe you a mothafuckin' thing I'm not Mr. N'Sync, I'm not what your friends think I'm not Mr. Friendly, I can be a prick if you tempt me My tank is on empty, no patience is in me And if you offend me, I'm lifting you ten feet in the air I don't care who was there and who saw me just jaw you Go call you a lawyer, file you a lawsuit I'll smile in the courtroom and buy you a wardrobe I'm tired of all you, I don't mean to be mean But that's all I can be, it's just me And I am whatever you say I am If I wasn't, then why would I say I am? In the paper, the news, every day I am Radio won't even play my jam 'Cause I am whatever you say I am If I wasn't, then why would I say I am? In the paper, the news, every day I am I don't know, it's just the way I am Sometimes I just feel like my father I hate to be bothered with all of this nonsense It's constant, and, "Oh, it's his lyrical content The song 'Guilty Conscience' has gotten such rotten responses." And all of this controversy circles me And it seems like the media immediately points a finger at me So I point one back at 'em, but not the index or pinkie Or the ring or the thumb, it's the one you put up When you don't give a fuck, when you won't just put up With the bullshit they pull, 'cause they full of shit too When a dude's getting bullied and shoots up his school And they blame it on Marilyn and the heroin Where were the parents at? And look where it's at! Middle America, now it's a tragedy Now it's so sad to see, an upper-class city havin' this happening Then attack Eminem ‘cause I rap this way But I'm glad, ‘cause they feed me the fuel that I need For the fire to burn, and it's burning, and I have returned And I am whatever you say I am If I wasn't, then why would I say I am? In the paper, the news, every day I am Radio won't even play my jam 'Cause I am whatever you say I am If I wasn't, then why would I say I am? In the paper, the news, every day I am I don't know, it's just the way I am I'm so sick and tired of being admired That I wish that I would just die or get fired And dropped from my label, let's stop with the fables I'm not gonna be able to top on "My Name Is" And pigeon-holed into some poppy sensation To cop me rotation at rock-n-roll stations And I just do not got the patience To deal with these cocky Caucasians Who think I'm some wigger who just tries to be black ‘Cause I talk with an accent and grab on my balls So they always keep asking the same fucking questions What school did I go to, what hood I grew up in The why, the who, what, when, the where and the how 'Til I'm grabbing my hair and I'm tearin' it out ‘Cause they driving me crazy, I can't take it I'm racin', I'm pacin', I stand and I sit And I'm thankful for every fan that I get But I can't take a shit In the bathroom without someone standing by it No, I won't sign you an autograph You can call me an asshole, I'm glad 'Cause I am whatever you say I am If I wasn't, then why would I say I am? In the paper, the news, every day I am Radio won't even play my jam 'Cause I am whatever you say I am If I wasn't, then why would I say I am? In the paper, the news, every day I am I don't know, it's just the way I am Why It Rocks # Eminem's flow is one of his strongest here. # The third verse mentions how Eminem is tired of being accused of stealing black culture. # This is one of his greatest songs. # The song is catchy due to its flow. Category:Hip hop Category:2000s Category:Eminem